


the originals alternate ending

by akabane514



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: :))), F/M, Please dont get mad, dont forget to drink water!!!, for fun, just imo, pretty cliche i guess but i like it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: i finished the originals like exactly ten days ago and i'm not saying that it was bad but.... i just wasn't satisfied with it so here i am writing about how they could've ended it
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 12





	1. my ideal-ish ending

**Author's Note:**

> i finished the originals like exactly ten days ago and i'm not saying that it was bad but.... i just wasn't satisfied with it so here i am writing about how they could've ended it

After Elijah and Klaus killed each other, they would wake up in the same forest that Hope did. They would've heard the music and made their way to that same campsite. Mary would have tossed a can to Klaus and warned him that she would kill him if he ever hurts anyone here. He just chuckles and said his thanks, contemplating whether he should say "over my dead body".

Hayley would stretch her hands out to ask Elijah for a dance. Jackson would smile and nod at Elijah and continued playing his guitar. They would start slow dancing despite the song being a fast paced song. Hayley would rest her head on Elijah's arm and he would start telling her how he's very very sorry. He would apologise for letting her die and forgetting about her that time they met the bar he was working for. Hayley will respond by reassuring Elijah that it wasn't his fault and she doesn't blame him. He would then kiss her forehead and then she would wipe away his tears and just smiled at him while he pulled her in for a hug and to whisper what sounds like an "i love you". Even though there was a huge crowd surrounding them but to them, it doesn't matter. This was the happiest they've ever been, knowing nothing can ever separate them again. 

Klaus smiling at that duo because he's glad that they have found each other again. He's thinks this scene is very comforting because his brother has finally found his own version of happiness after everything. "You're in the afterlife now, think you can embrace happiness this time?" Cami says while walking next to Klaus. He would be shocked but he would quickly reply with his iconic smirk. "Think you can stay by my side this time?" They would then clink their can drink together. They would then laugh together and then the whole scene would look very wholesome. There are groups of people dancing together, Jackson and a few are playing the guitar together and there are also people laughing together while catching up.

When Rebekah gets the cure, she would travel the whole world with Marcel before taking the human antidote. Two things could happen. Marcel would volunteer to take the cure with her because he couldn't stand the thought of living in a world without Rebekah. They would have 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy. They would have 7 grandchildren before dying only one month apart. OR Rebekah would take the cure alone and convince Marcel to erase her memories. She would then start anew in a different country and Marcel would plant the idea of her hating him just in case if he ever tries to get close to her. Rebekah gets a family while Marcel gets his city. It's going to be a happy ending right? Yeah, I hope so.

The last scene would be of hope displaying a selfie of her and Hayley and a photo of Klaus she secretly took at the last dinner they had together. She would be smiling and that's it.


	2. my rambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just my mindless rambling so don't mind me

The first question I had was the sire line. Did they die when Klaus killed him? Then i realised that actually they've already died when the hollow kinda killed him. Klaus' sire line is fine because they were unlinked earlier on. But when Rebekah turns human, what will happen to her sire line? Do they die? I think so. 

Okay firstly, i thought it was really stupid how they both died and then that was all. I get that it feels like a nice touch because Elijah promised to always be with Klaus no matter what but it feels so unsatisfying???? like??? Even though Klaus is a big bad wolf and deserves to be punished but he literally sacrificed himself to save the entire world from exploding so that gotta earn him some good points.

Secondly, I don't think Freya and Keelin should ever have a kid with Vincent. Not that they're bad or anything but i just personally don't like the idea of Keelin and Freya together. Yes they have some cute moment but it's kinda like stockholm syndrome, you get what I mean? And even though Freya clearly said Keelin was part of her family but she still obviously chooses family over her. Maybe after this timeskip she would be her priority but their relationship isn't exactly healthy either. I feel like they should work on themselves then raise another human being together. 

Thirdly, what about Davina and Kol? She probably turned into a vampire when she's around Kol's body age and then they would spend the rest of their lives together. 

Also doesn't whoever drink the cure age rapidly? or was that after it has been sucked out. Either way, it is not very pleasant because vampires from literally from all over the world might kill her/them to get the cure and become human again. But I guess that's another problem for another day.

Also the dinner that they shared had me BAWLING and I can't really explain why but it did. It felt so wholesome and it really warms my heart to see their whole family gathered together and they have nothing but smiles on their faces.

Overall, I would give The originals a 8.5 /10 because I'm semi disappointed with the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to agree to disagree because I'm not saying that my ending is the right one and I'm also open to reading other theories and/or facts and/or stuff about them.
> 
> Have a great day/night and don't forget to drink water and smile!!! :))


End file.
